


I Suggest You Take A Nap

by robynvite



Category: Critical Role, Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caduceus proceeds to do so, Caduceus/Fjord, Caleb Suggests that Caduceus takes a nap, Fjord has a Gay Crisis, Fjord has some Feelings about this, Gay Panic, I love love love how awkward Fjord gets when it comes to things like this, M/M, Roadtrip naps guys, Use of the Suggestion spell, fjorclay, on Fjord's shoulder, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynvite/pseuds/robynvite
Summary: Caleb had already taken out a little bit of honey, and smeared it across his lip. He looked Caduceus in the eye, and said, pointedly: ‘I suggest… that you fall into a deep, calm, and restful sleep.’Caduceus blinked slowly back. ‘That’s… a nice… suggestion,’ he mumbled, blinking his long eyelashes one slow time more, before closing his eyes entirely. He sank in on himself, lanky limbs slumping, his head lolling before falling heavily on Fjord’s shoulder....Gay Panic ensues!
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord, fjorclay - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	I Suggest You Take A Nap

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the tumblr post by modernliterature that is like:
> 
> fjord, meeting molly: oh shit you can be gay?
> 
> fjord, meeting caduceus: OH SHIT I CAN BE GAY???
> 
> And I just really, really felt that.

‘Caduceus,’ Fjord called, to the front of the cart, where Caduceus was helming, and had been for most of the day. ‘Won’t you take a break?’

‘Yeah, I’ll take over,’ Beau said, hopping up.

‘I’ll join you!’ Jester exclaimed.

Caduceus looked over his shoulder, a bit vaguely. ‘Hmm? Oh, that’s – I’m – ’

He faltered a bit as Beau was already nudging him aside, trailing off with a ‘well, alright…’, and climbing into the back of the cart. He sat down next to Fjord.

‘Just noticed you look a bit tired,’ Fjord offered, glancing up at him. 

‘What? Oh yeah,’ Caduceus agreed. ‘I suppose I’ve been having some trouble sleeping, lately.’

‘How come?’ Fjord asked.

‘I’m not entirely sure,’ Caduceus said, in his slow, thoughtful voice. ‘I suppose I am too expectant of dreams, and the expectation makes it hard to fall asleep. You’re supposed to just let these things happen…’

Fjord hummed, not entirely unfamiliar with that, though he was more often dreading those dreams than anticipating them. ‘I’m sorry to hear it,’ he said.

‘Do you want some arcane help with that?’ Caleb offered, who was sitting in front of them and had been engrossed in a book, but was now looking up.

‘Arcane… Huh… Well, yeah, that sounds very nice,’ Caduceus said, with a slow grin curling over his face.

Caleb sat up straighter, and reached into his pocket.

‘Oh, now?’ Caduceus asked, but Caleb had already taken out a little bit of honey, and smeared it across his lip. He looked Caduceus in the eye, and said, pointedly: ‘I suggest… that you fall into a deep, calm, and restful sleep.’

Caduceus blinked slowly back. ‘That’s… a nice… suggestion,’ he mumbled, blinking his long eyelashes one slow time more, before closing his eyes entirely. He sank in on himself, lanky limbs slumping, his head lolling before falling heavily on Fjord’s shoulder.

Fjord felt his face heat up completely, and glanced down. A strand of pink hair had fallen across Caduceus’ face.

‘Maybe, uh. Maybe you should’ve waited,’ he said to Caleb. ‘This is gonna be killer for his neck.’

Caleb licked the honey of his lip. ‘Ja, maybe. But I enjoy watching you squirm and get flustered.’

Fjord narrowed his eyes. ‘I’m not…’

‘Ja, ja,’ Caleb said. ‘Natürlich nicht.’

Fjord wanted to retort, but Caduceus, apparently noticing the awkward position in his sleep, turned more fully into Fjord’s side, and nuzzled into Fjord’s neck with his nose. Fjord cleared his throat, and then cleared it again. Nott and Caleb exchanged a look, and Nott started giggling.

Caduceus looked very much more comfortable now, and Fjord was pleased he was wearing a cloak over his harder armor so Caduceus had at least somewhat of a pillow.

‘Suggestion lasts eight hours, right?’ Nott asked Caleb gleefully.

Fjord sighed a bit. His arm already felt a bit uncomfortable, squeezed between them. He waited until he thought nobody was paying him much attention anymore, and then carefully, carefully shifted his arm to curl around Caduceus’ waist. Caduceus let out a contented sigh against his neck, and Fjord felt something hot, pulsing and worrisome shoot through his body, gooseflesh immediately breaking out across his skin.

Nott giggled again, and Fjord stared at his lap, deeply embarrassed.

He found himself wishing more strongly than ever that their trip would go uninterrupted, though. Both because they were missing Caduceus keen eye, and because… well, Caduceus deserved some rest, right?

Luckily, it seemed they faced no problems over the course of their day journey. When the hours passed, Fjord felt more and more at ease, and having Caduceus weight against him was actually very comforting. He had to be careful not to let too much of his guard down, however, because he was feeling the strangest urge to reach out and stroke through Caduceus’ hair, or over his floppy ears. They just looked… soft.

Nevertheless, with the sun warming him comfortably in his cloak, Caduceus against him, and no sounds other than their cart over the path, Fjord was starting to feel rather sleepy himself. He knew, somewhere, that falling asleep would be a bad idea. They were still on the road, and needed to keep an eye out. Still, his eyes kept drooping a bit, and he had to shake himself out of nodding off every now and then.

Caduceus smelled sweet, he noted. Very comforting. The sun felt very warm on his eyelids – wait, when had he closed his eyes again? He made an effort to blink them open again, and glanced at Caduceus, who still looked very peaceful.

Fjord smiled, and his eyes fell shut again.

…

When he slowly came to consciousness again, he was immediately disoriented, as it was dark out. Apparently, they were camping out, and Caleb had made his Hut over the cart, with the Nein sleeping in the cart and around it.

Caleb was keeping watch with Yasha, the two of them making a little conversation, interspersed with comfortable silences.

Fjord shifted a bit, lifting his head from where it had been lying on top of Caduceus’. He glanced down at the other, and noticed that the reason he’d probably had woken up is that the other also was coming to consciousness, blinking his large eyes at Fjord blearily.

‘Uh,’ Fjord said, retracting his arm slowly from around Caduceus waist. He winced at the pins and needles.

‘Hey,’ Caduceus said, voice low with sleep.

‘Uh. Yeah,’ Fjord said, wondering why he felt so warm again.

Caduceus slowly pushed himself a bit more upright, and stretched, his back and neck popping. He groaned.

Fjord swallowed, and then also rolled his neck, earning himself a nice pop as well. ‘Uh. Slept well?’

‘Very well,’ Caduceus said, grinning that goofy grin of his. They were still very close, Fjord could count his long pink eyelashes.

He cleared his throat again.

‘Ah, gut,’ Caleb said, startling him. ‘You are awake. You are probably rested enough to take the next shift, ja?’

‘Definitely,’ Caduceus said. ‘I am very well rested. Thank you, Mr. Caleb.’

‘It was my pleasure, Mr. Clay,’ Caleb said, standing up to switch places. Fjord and Caduceus rose as well.

‘It looked very cozy,’ Yasha said, in all seriousness. Fjord felt his face heat again.

‘It was,’ Caduceus said, easily, hopping out of the cart to sit at the edge of their little bubble, to keep the watch. Fjord followed, sitting so that Caduceus and he could each keep watch over different sides.

‘Goodnight,’ Fjord told Yasha and Caleb, a bit pointedly.

‘Goodnight,’ they both echoed back.

They kept silent for a bit then, until Fjord felt like Caleb and Yasha probably would have fallen asleep.

Caduceus stretched his long neck again. Fjord was suddenly wondering if it wasn’t weird that he hadn’t moved Caduceus, so that he was lying down, when he’d falling asleep, instead of just sitting very still.

‘You make a good pillow,’ Caduceus said.

‘Oh! Heh…’ Fjord said, intelligently. ‘You… too… very, hm. Soft. Hum.’

‘Oh, thanks, that’s very nice,’ Caduceus smiled his slow easy grin.

Fjord gave a hesitant smile back, rubbing his neck.

There was a beat of silence, and then Caduceus shifted again. ‘We probably missed dinner, huh? Would you like some food?’

Fjord’s stomach growled. ‘Uh, yeah, yep. Yeah, I’d fucking love some, actually.’

Caduceus rummaged in his pouches, and presented some rations, proudly. They shared some of the food in companionable silence, keeping an eye out on their surroundings. It felt very peaceful. And, if during their shift, they sat a bit closer again, backs against each other, neither of them mentioned it. When morning came, Fjord felt more rested and optimistic than he had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at episode 39 with watching this amazing show, so I have no idea what happens beyond that yet. If you comment (thanks thanks thanks!), please don't spoil me!


End file.
